Amantes Sanguinarios
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Tras un pasado sumergido entre sombras oscuras y el encierro casi perpetuo de Orihime durante su infancia, es salvada por un misterioso joven quién la saca del hospital después un supuesto accidente y le revela su nombre así como sus planes para tomar venganza juntos de todos aquellos que les arrebataron su libertad.


_Creo que ha pasado algo de tiempo, sin embargo espero que disfruten esta nueva historia._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach que aquí son tomados no son de mi propiedad. La historia a continuación narrada es completamente mía._

_Advertencia: Hentai._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Amantes Sanguinarios**

**Capítulo 1: **_"Apariciones en la oscuridad del Infierno"_

Me sentía sola… estaba sola pero… ¿Por qué? Quizás no siempre es un buen comienzo y, tal vez tampoco un buen final.

"_Los deseos del corazón no son más que simples y desesperados sueños como espejismos que buscan una salida de nuestra imaginación para emprender una búsqueda de nuestro propio corazón hacia nosotros mismos…"_

Si es así debemos ¿Rendirnos o continuar? No lo sabía, porque de hacerlo ya habría muerto.

De nuevo…

Esta era mi nueva realidad, una que quiero y deseo compartir con él y solamente él, quien inesperadamente salvo mi vida del infierno al que estaba destinada.

_-…Amantes Sanguinarios…-_

Cuando recién salía convaleciente del aquel estúpido accidente, prefería haber muerto a seguir viviendo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Con molestia abrí los ojos esperando no encontrarme con nadie y, así fue. Era un lugar completamente aburrido y casi en total oscuridad. Me observe y encontré mi cuerpo conectado a un montón de cables innecesarios que inmediatamente comencé a quitar de mí, levantándome trabajosa pero sin detenerme en absoluto hacia la salida.

Llegue hasta ella y jale fuertemente caminando con dificultad mientras las personas que se encontraba afuera me observaban con angustia y miedo. ¿Miedo de mí? Les preguntaría a todos ellos recordando lo que me habían hecho en los últimos años. Los más largos años de mi inútil vida.

-Mue…ranse todos –alcance a pronunciar antes de caer duro sobre el piso de concreto y volver a presenciar esa oscuridad que me ha estado abarcando y persiguiendo insistentemente durante toda mi existencia.

Nuevamente me encontraba viva, descubriendo ahora a mi ridículo salvador del cual únicamente pude verle de la cintura hacia abajo, en verdad era alto. Ya no sabía ni lo que pensaba, solamente quería morir.

-Ya despierta –me hablo una voz masculina moviendo mi cuerpo.

Al final, sin ganas y con dolor respondí en activar mi movilidad llevando mis manos hacia mi rostro.

-Te encontré por fin –me dijo ese hombre atractivo sonriendo y besándome por sorpresa.

La verdad es que estaba muy débil como para hacer algo, así que solamente lo deje continuar hasta que se detuviera y me explicara sus razones. Carajo creo que este era mi primer beso.

Cuando cesó y lo vi directamente a los ojos, me di cuenta de que en verdad era muy guapo –bastante para mi gusto- . ¡Joder! Me había gustado que me besara.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –pregunté molesta y enfadada de su actitud arrogante al atreverse a hacer tal acto.

-La pregunta es para ti… Orihime

¿Cómo maldición sabía mi nombre? Y, ¿Por qué seguía sonriente aún? ¡Dios! Creo que me está excitando con solo verle.

-Tú lo has dicho ya… yo no soy nadie ahora –hice una pausa e intenté levantarme un poco –Yo ya he muerto –le expliqué susurrándole al oído mientras lo visualizaba más de cerca.

-Escucha bien –dijo acercándose más rodeando mi cintura gentilmente con sus manos y recostándome así con él –Al igual que tú, yo también ya he muerto –nuevamente me miró a los ojos quedando sus labios peligrosamente rozando los míos.

¿Por qué rayos jugaba así conmigo? Si lo que deseaba era follarme, ¡Que lo haga ya!

-Orihime –volvió a llamarme subiendo sus fuertes manos entre mi estómago hasta mis senos –Ahora es nuestro turno –mencionó dejándome confundida por sus palabras –Tomemos nuestra venganza juntos ya que ahora finalmente eres mía.

Él se había atrevido a declararme de su propiedad sin siquiera consultarme, ¿Qué se cree? Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente pero… él en verdad que lograba debilitarme sin tocarme y ahora, encontrándome con él al borde de la desesperación, asentí suavemente entrecerrando mis ojos para recibir su ayuda.

-Que bien que has aceptado, de igual forma ambos nos pertenecemos Hime –me habló alejándose de mi para después salir y dejarme inconforme con su breve explicación. No le tomé más importancia y me enfoqué en analizar toda la habitación en la que me encontraba aparentemente "aprisionada". El cuarto era simple, amplio, cómodo y todo eso, pero me bastó con quedarme recostada en la cama y dormir esperando no tener que volver a despertar.

Lamentablemente mi deseo no se cumplió y con pereza abrí los ojos sintiendo inmediatamente una presencia junto a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –lo cuestioné. Con voz fuerte y cubriendo mi cuerpo que estaba desnudo de la vista de él.

-¿Y de qué te sorprendes? Si esta es mi casa –se acercó más a mí dejándome apreciar su torso desnudo.

¿Qué acaso no conoce la ropa? Pero a pesar de ello resultaba muy apetecible y antojable a simple vista.

-Mi cuarto –y otra vez quedaba sobre mí –Y mi cama –mencionó por último besándome hábil y fugazmente.

Como siempre me fue imposible oponer resistencia y lo dejé terminar, disfrutando de las sensaciones y aquel momento tan extraño e inexperimentado antes por mí; él dominaba completamente mi ser.

Joder, me gustaba que hiciera eso, me gusta que sea así conmigo y… quiero que sea así sólo conmigo. Sin pensar algo más, profundicé otro contacto teniéndolo sobre mí y agradeciendo que él siguiera el curso de la situación hasta que finalizamos.

-Ahora mi amada Orihime –dijo tomando mi cabello y alejando los mechones de mi rostro, paseando sus dedos por mis labios y bajando, recorriendo así hasta mi vientre.

-¿Qué es lo primero que deseas? –preguntó haciéndome estremecer.

-Sangre, quiero sangre –respondí sonriéndole y dejando que él me tocara a su antojo y placer. Después de todo yo ya había aceptado ser suya.

Con satisfacción atrajo mis caderas, pegándola fuertemente contra la suya.

-Está bien Hime, pero primero follemos un rato.

Mi cuerpo parecía responder conforme a sus caricias, sus tan excitantes caricias. Me relajé después de todo, de verdad que nunca antes había tenido tiempo para pensar en tener sexo o eso del ridículo amor, estaba muy ocupada en mi maldita vida como para notar eso. Sólo sentí cuando me levantó un poco y lentamente iba introduciéndose en mi entre pierna.

Claramente no iba a gritar, pues eso en lo mínimo dolía, sólo solté un pequeño gemido que me avergonzó por ser tan débil.

-Así princesa, puedes hacer todo el ruido que gustes –se burló de mi embistiéndome más fuerte.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, podía sentirlo moviéndose, penetrándome; estaba acelerando mi corazón si es que tenía. Su olor me hacía necesitarlo más, estupendo, lo estaba disfrutando. Se deslizaba entrando y saliendo, muy a su capricho, presionaba mis senos, mordía mi cuello y me follaba duramente. Creía poder resistir todo aquel manjar de sensaciones. Demonios, tener sexo con él era increíble, sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo al parecer.

-Aahh… mmhh…

No podía pronunciar nada, él me tenía bajo su hechizo, maldición y creer que to era la estúpida bruja. De nuevo estaba sin poder hacer nada, sólo complacerle como me exigiera. Me comenzaba a gustar estar con él, mi cuerpo quemaba, nuestra piel se pegaba haciendo que nuestro ser se fundiera, él realmente sabía cómo hacer el amor.

Con el paso de los minutos, mi desconocido amante logró entrar más en mí, ya no era virgen al menos en cuerpo, él me había tomado y hecho suya deliciosamente. Escuchaba su respirar, era fabuloso.

Con mayor impulso comenzó a hacerme sentir un gran calor inundante que se paseaba por mi cuerpo, nublando mi vista y alcanzando un placer que agradezco por también hacerme descubrir. Cuando volví a recuperar mis sentidos lo miré, él se encontraba agotado al igual que yo. Me dio gusto escuchar sus intentos por evitar gemir, pero lo oí.

Ya habíamos gozado de nuestros cuerpos, me había entregado a él sin siquiera conocer su nombre y estoy segura que lo haría nuevamente sin dudarlo.

-Orihime, soy Ichigo Kurosaki –me confesó abrazándome.

No podía ser cierto, ¿De los Kurosaki que fueron los causantes de toda esta maldita historia? ¿Los que iniciaron toda mi desgracia? ¿De verdad me había acostado con uno de ellos?

Con una pequeña lágrima correspondí a él, no me importaba ya, estaba molesta pero por alguna razón no podía alejarme de él, éramos un equipo, éramos amantes que reclamaríamos todo lo que se nos había sido arrebatado de la manera más cruel, justo como fueron ellos con nosotros.

-Ichigo, gracias –hablé más que feliz por ser mi salvador y sacarme del infierno en que me habían aprisionado.

-No importa Hime, hablemos después –respondió volviendo a tomarme –Por lo tanto disfrutemos todo lo que esta nueva vida nos ofrece.

No sabía que significaba, pero suponía que mientras estuviera con él, todo lo demás estaría bien.

-¿Era necesario el sexo? –le pregunté teniéndolo abrazado a mi lado.

-No lo sé si lo era para ti –contestó mordiéndome el hombro.

-Sí, sí lo era –dije volteándome hacia él.

-Y, ¿cómo fue? –me cuestionó sonriente.

-Mejor dime que prefieres saber cómo estuviste.

Sin obtener respuesta por parte de Ichigo lo besé para darme gusto.

-Eres realmente bueno Kurosaki, fue delicioso –me acerqué a comentarle mientras tomaba su pene y lo acercaba a mi entrepierna.

-Basta princesa que no te gustará llevarte conmigo.

-Pero claro que quiero conocerte más Ichigo –le rogué besando su pecho mientras continuaba sin moverse.

-¿Sabes que el sexo también es adictivo? –me habló como si quisiera darme clases de ética.

-Sólo hazlo –reproché inquietándome, quería seguir ese juego que él me había mostrado.

-Voltéate –mencionó de repente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Para qué? –le pregunté confusa. ¡Demonios! Ahora que iba a hacerme.

-Boca abajo Orihime, maldición, ¿es que no escuchas a la primera?

-Ya voy, no me hables en ese tono –me defendí sin éxito pues en realidad me excitaba que fuera agresivo de todas formas.

Con desconfianza me coloqué expuesta a cualquier ataque, sólo veía la lámpara que estaba en un mueble pequeño. Sentí como Ichigo se movía abriendo mis piernas y dando pequeñas lamidas a mi espalda.

-Ahh… Ichigo –gemí porque hiciera algo tan jodidamente rico conmigo.

Él puso sus manos en mi cadera y levantó mi trasero hasta hacerme sentir sus testículos de manera ardiente, definitivamente Ichigo quería hacerme gritar. Se acercó ahora hasta mi oído, lamiéndolo y mordiendo placenteramente mientras subía sus manos por mi estómago hasta mis pechos.

-Aaahhh… maldición Ichigo –grité fuertemente satisfaciendo sus deseos por escucharme perder mi propio control.

-Te probaré desde atrás –propuso alzándose y metiendo dos dedos en mi vagina –Ya estás lista mi Hime –confirmó probando sus dedos después de sacarlos –estrecha pero lista –dijo saboreando mis fluidos transparentes.

Con mayor impulso levantó mis caderas y penetró en mi intimidad, era cierto, aún era estrecha. Comenzó por penetrarme con suavidad causándome algo de desesperación.

-Con calma, tenemos todo el día –susurró.

Él sabía perfectamente que estando en esa posición podía entrar más profunda y fácilmente; definitivamente iba a matarlo si no iniciaba a embestirme con violencia.

-Deja de divertirte Ichigo e introdúcete más –molesta lo regañé por no hacerme gemir y ser tan delicado.

-No te enfades que la idea de follar fue mía.

Está bien, ese comentario si me tomó por sorpresa, jamás creí que fuera a reclamarme.

-Cuando tú lo empieces todo, pones tus reglas –concluyó metiéndose un poco más –Estás demasiado caliente Inoue, parece que lo haces a propósito.

_¿Acaso Ichigo lo sabe todo de mí? _

-Orihime… aaahh, sólo di-dime Orihime… -hablé entre gemidos inevitables por tenerlo tan adentro.

Me alegré cuando mi sexy amante danzaba dentro de mi intimidad, cabía apretado pero eso era bueno. Dolía en algunas ocasiones, como cuando jalaba de mis cabellos y abría más mis piernas, rasgando así mi interior.

¿Por qué era tan perfecto? ¿Por qué lo gozaba tanto? Con más salvajismo nos uníamos, Ichigo estaba introduciéndose completo y salir para volver a entrar con más vigor. Nuestros sexos se calentaron por tanta fricción y lubricación natural que obteníamos de nuestros fluidos, sentía que mi cuerpo se destrozaba y que el endemoniado calor que me había llenado estaba poseyéndome. Intenté resistirme pero al final ganó, tenía otro satisfactorio orgasmo por él.

-Me rindo… has-ta aquí lle-go Ichi –declaré soltando mis fuerzas y recibiendo el tortuoso bienestar del fin de mi placer sexual.

Solo sentí otras cuatro intensas y duras penetraciones para que Ichigo también se rindiera.

-Yo igual Hime… mmhh –gruñó tumbándose y soltando su semen en mi vagina, lo cual capté y disfruté presionándolo con mis piernas a pesar de ya contraer su miembro en mi interior. Cuando regresé en mí y nuestro goce finalizó, Ichigo terminó nuestra cópula y se recostó sobre mí de frente.

-Exquisito. ¡Maldita sea Ichigo!, ¿Eres un Dios en el sexo?

Él rió negando con la cabeza.

-Soy un demonio Orihime y ya te he elegido para que seas mi reina.

-Acepto mi señor –continué con su juego.

-Amo, amo se escucha mejor Ori…

-Shhh, princesa, me quedo con princesa… amo –dije besando sus labios.

-Perfecto princesa –habló o al menos lo intentó mientras correspondía al beso.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_He tenido algunos problemas personales, pero de igual forma espero que les guste el nuevo estilo de redacción así como la trama original. Me gustaría que me dejaran un review para saber si les ha agradado o cualquier otro comentario referente a mi trabajo._

_Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
